


From the kitchen it smells delicious

by DieLadi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: A Little Mystrade Christmas Story
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 40





	From the kitchen it smells delicious

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["In der Küche riecht es lecker..." ... nee, eher nicht so...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218587) by [DieLadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi). 



> This is a translation to my german story "In der Küche riecht es lecker", which you can find here on AO3. This phrase is actually the beginning of a German Christmas song.   
> Please be aware that english is not my first language.

Greg Holmes-Lestrade was annoyed.  
That 12-24 was a real throwaway. Well, it was all right for him to work today, he didn't know any different.  
But he didn't usually deal in pickpocketing, which was booming that day, as it is every year. All the people who remembered today that they still needed Christmas presents were very inattentive in the general rush, and as a thief you had a good chance of getting fat loot.  
As the flu epidemic had also hit New Scotland Yard badly, people were missing everywhere, and so Greg and his colleagues jumped in and supported the colleagues from the theft department as much as they could.

In the meantime it was late afternoon, it was dawning, and Greg had more than enough of all this.  
On the other hand, nothing really drew him home, because his husband Mycroft Holmes-Lestrade was once again on a business trip. over Christmas, of all days.  
When he told Greg, he'd been really upset. Mycroft was an important figure in international politics. No doubt about it.  
But they'd only been married six months and he'd been counting on spending their first Christmas together as a couple.  
He was very disappointed that this didn't work out and had Mycroft very upset.  
Of course, this did not change the demands of politics, so there was only an empty living room waiting for him, and a rest of potato and minced meat casserole in the freezer, which he would warm up in the oven and then eat in front of the TV and a Christmas movie or two.  
At some point he had finished work, so he took his coat, shouted a "Merry Christmas" to the colleagues who were still in the office and made his way home.

Mycroft Holmes-Lestrade had been able to shorten the business trip considerably and had returned during the day.  
He had already had the mobile phone in his hand to inform Gregory, but then decided to surprise him.  
He had bought various things, then dismissed his driver for Christmas vacation and went to the kitchen of their house to prepare a festive Christmas dinner.  
He did not have much experience in cooking. In fact, none at all.  
But he just wanted to try...  
So he looked for recipes from the internet and slowly and step by step he started to work.

First, he had prepared a Coleslaw. step by step. And he had actually succeeded amazingly well, at least for the very first try. A little less vinegar the next time, but... it was quite tasty.  
Then he had put two legs of goose in a roaster and put them in the oven. He had prepared and seasoned them and bought them in a delicatessen shop with exact instructions.  
And then he had boiled, peeled and chopped potatoes and placed them in an oven dish. It had taken him two attempts to prepare the gratin sauce, but then it worked.  
He had poured it over the potatoes and put the gratin in the oven as well.

Satisfied, he had poured himself a glass of wine, sat down at the kitchen table and indulged in the anticipation of the surprise and joy in Gregory's eyes.

And then the catastrophe had happened.  
He had fallen asleep from exhaustion.  
The last days had been very exhausting, especially because he had worked twice and three times to be able to be home with Gregory for Christmas.  
That's why he dozed off... and it was the reason that the nice surprise of such a beautifully planned dinner went completely to shit.

When he woke up, billows of smoke wafted from the oven. Startled, he jumped up and tore open the oven door. Now smoke was drifting through the whole kitchen. Horrified, he opened the kitchen window so that the black clouds could escape. Then he tore the roaster and the casserole dish out of the oven and slammed them onto the sink.

Thank God he had at least remembered to use oven gloves.  
Nevertheless, he burned his right hand a little and scolded loudly. That was something he seldom did, God knows. He was not the sort of man to lose his temper so easily. But here... it was all just a bit much, and he had imagined everything so beautifully, and now this. The two cooking utensils on the sink contained only charred remains.

Just as the worst stench had cleared a bit from the open window and he had wet the kitchen towel he had wrapped around his burnt hand again to cool it down, he heard the apartment door rattling, and seconds later a completely astonished Gregory stood in the door.

"Mycroft! You're home?"  
Gregory's eyes glowed.  
"Yes," said Mycroft, "and to set the mood, I also put the kitchen in an untenable state, completely spoiled the meal I was preparing as a surprise for you, and completely ruined the lovely evening I had planned to spend with you."  
Gregory was still glowing.  
"Oh, nonsense."

Only now did Greg notice the chaos and the smell.  
He smiled.  
He took Mycroft's wrapped hand and removed the cloth.  
"You're hurt!"  
"Just a bit burned. It's nothing serious."  
Mycroft looked at him.  
"I'm so sorry, Gregory, I've spoilt the evening, I'm...  
Greg held his index finger to his husband's lips.  
"Don't!"  
He sealed his lips with a kiss.  
Then he said:  
"You're here. That's what saves my evening in the first place. And even if the surprise with the dinner didn't work out - the nicest surprise is that you're here! Do you know how much I have longed not to spend Christmas at home alone, but to have my husband with me?"  
He kissed him again.

Then he dragged Mycroft from the still smoking kitchen into the living room.  
"Sit on the sofa. I'll get some ointment and bandages and I'll patch up your hand. And then we'll order a pizza, and we'll sit on the sofa and we'll snuggle up and watch Christmas movies together, okay?"  
Mycroft snorted. Sentimental Christmas movies... On the other hand, he could concentrate more on cuddling than on the screen. So he nodded and smiled at Greg.  
"And later," Greg went on, "we'll go to bed together, and believe me, my husband, I'll make you forget all the trouble and all the pain..."  
He looked at Mycroft with a lewd grin.  
He smiled back and felt his desire for Gregory awaken at that very moment.  
"Well, I think," he said, "I think we should leave the movie and pizza part for later."  
And then he pulled Greg single-mindedly towards the bedroom.


End file.
